batman_arkhamversefandomcom-20200213-history
Idea Sandbox
Line Ideas "idk if i told you but um the Josh hating guns thing, my plan was to have Josh say he doesn't like guns and Sif would say "Would you say they're a bit uncivilized?" "Actually... Yeah" he wouldn't get the reference until the ending, where it's revealed that he has seen Star Wars and that he was "abducted when he was 11 not 5". ---- Sif revealing his identity to Anna: He shows her his watch and she says "Oh my god, you're working with the alien guy!!", to which Sif says "NO! I AM THE ALIEN GUY!". ---- I actually thought of a little joke or gag we can do for an episode if the context is there I just now learned of a new word I haven't even heard before, "Oblique" which essentially means not straight I'd imagine if it fit the right context, Murphy can call a rather flamboyant person (or anything of that nature) "oblique" and Sif would agree he wouldn't know what the word is and it's fitting for his character since he's not that intelligent while Murphy is more of the smart one; Sif just thinks it's a fancy insult word and Sif would use that word later on not knowing what the word actually means to insult someone so for example, instead of saying an idea is stupid, he says that the idea is "oblique" and Murphy would be like "Do you even know what that word means?" As for the gag part, you remember the bit in Episode 2 where Sif says he might go after Rockefeller and Murphy says "Do you even know who that is?" that would kind of be the running gag Black Comet's speech in Revelation: ---- Noah's revelation/scene in Revelation: Abel: 'What an incredible turn of events these last few months. New aliens. New... mutants. Legends proving to be real. Prophecies on the way to being fulfilled, and yet… with all that has happened, here we are. Alive. You should congratulate yourself more often, Sif. 'Sif: Why did you want to just have me alone with you? Abel: Oh that, Sif, that is an interesting question. I’m sure you’re dying to understand what’s going on, why everything has happened and who I am. Sif: I know who you are. I know because my friends told me the truth. You’re Prometheus. The murderer of Sierra. A time traveler from a pre-existing timeline. A member of The Saviors. Abel: 'I see you’ve learned some things and accepted others. By now you have accepted the truth that you are Barikan. About how you became a monster, wiped out much of this universe and as a result I was forced to do what I needed to do. I thought that by training you, I could have saved you. I was wrong and it only proved my theory. You also know as well that it was me who... altered some things. Altered history, to make you go to Eldridge Park that day. Altered history to kill your uncle. That's not something i'm proud of but something had to be done. I had to... test the waters. Nonetheless, ''(revealed the Alphamatrix on his wrist), the end result is as I had hoped. (Abel begins to turn away) 'Sif: '''You’ll lose you know. (Abel turns to face Sif) 'Sif: We will stop you. Sarcastically: You…. You will stop ME? I don’t think you understand the situation. (for this next part, visuals of all these parts are being shown) Murphy has been captured by The Saviors for their crimes against them, as well as Josh. Crimes that will result in their demise or their conversion (Both are seen being tortured). Joining him is Krystof is now under the same fate as yours (Krystof is seen banging on the prison doors, frustrated). Edward and Jaimie are on the run but no matter where in the world they are, they will be hunted down and killed. Sierra and Katie are dead now. Even Black Comet won't be able to save you. I have Anna now and you’ll likely never see her again or the child she’ll have in nine months. (Sif is shown with a shocked expression) Sif: She’s… she’s pregnant? Abel: 'Yes. After we took you both in, we ran medical tests on her and we found that a child is growing inside of her. Your child. But it doesn’t matter. You won’t see the child ever, and you will not see her again. 'Sif: What are you intend on doing with me? Abel: 'You? Well, I no longer need you. You’ve served your purpose. You'll be just barely alive to see the new world. Don’t you understand now, Sif? You have no future anymore. You have no allies anymore. You have no savior anymore. No more hope. No more Alienated. I have won. I am going to save this world of a prophecy that has shown to come true every step of the way. Who are you, Sif? A coward who has a watch? Oh, sorry, had? You are nothing. You. Are. Nothing. (Abel begins walking away, confident in himself) 'Abel: The world will never know the name of Sif Hunderson, but they eventually will know my name. They will eventually remember and praise the name of Noah Hunderson. (A shocked expression on Sif’s face shows up, as Noah Hunderson, the real identity of Abel Raymonde, nods his head with a smirk on his face, facing Sif, who is allowing the last two words to sink in, as Prometheus walks to the door of the prison, opening it up, before facing Sif once more) Hunderson: Goodbye, father. ---- sit Other Ideas Three Ghosts: Past is Nhures, asking him if life truly got better or worse when he got the device. Present is Anna, telling him that she fell in love with him, not the watch. Future is Noah, who tells him the path that it would set him on. ---- Sif taking clothing bits from characters every season (Beanie, belt, gloves, emerald neckless(?) ---- When reddit is giving him his superhero name, they go through: - Alibcuck - Alienazi - Alieny McAlienface Crystal colors and names: Limbo (White) the hands of The Hidden Ones Void (Purple) Wherabouts Oblivion (Green) the hands of TRIDENT Nether (Red) the hands of Darren Knightley ---- Notes *"All that is gold does not glitter; not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither; deep roots are not reached by the frost." -- Possible episode title. *"Fortune Favors The Bold" -- Possible episode title. *"The Land of Propaganda" -- Possible episode title. *"Time is the enemy of the man who needs it most, but a friend to the man who forgets it exists" -- Something with that?? *"You try and I do" -- A line like that? *"I would have you tried for treason" -- A line like that? *"Likewise" *"This appears to be the very definition of an exercise in futility" -- Line for AmpFibian? *Sick ass not ordinary words that I could use: "Anecdote" *Edward having premonitions in the "The Time", "The Innocent", "Has-Been", "Made Guilty" episodes. Some even are seizure inducing of him saying lines like "A city in the air. Brother turned on brother. The time the innocent has been made guilty". *Edward having premonitions about the cycle and some sort of map. *Black Comet's wife was killed by the Galactic Union for digging deep. *Flashback for Decrypted: Everything leads up to the ending. Both what Sif's biological father is like and the admission to the priest thing. The ending is spliced in with Sif's father murdering his mother. *Kessler shows up in Unity Day to deliver a speech. *Ze Tareth comments on Ninjace's colors, saying he made an error. *Dreamland is a culmination of all the previous hallucinations. *Josh's mother passed away when he was young and his father (and whole family) was abusive because they hated his mother and hated his relation. *Sif's training with Josh: Josh goes really hard on him (Think the movie Whiplash) because the bad guys won't wait for him to get over Anna. *The "Olympus" episode centers around Josh and Murphy getting tortured by the saviors and some flashbacks with Josh. The Widower helps break them out. Murphy gets left behind. *Samantha, Jamie's sister, helps out Josh, Jamie and Edward break into Sif's prison (and Krystof) and breaks them out under the orders of Myranda. *Krystof admits to Jamie that he "likes her" in the Revelation episode and after they break out (or in the season finale), Krystof and Jamie tell each other that they "love you". *Krystof hacks and detonates the Alphamatrix but The Saviors get into his position and kill him afterward. *Flashbacks to S1 in S3. In between the events of Episode 2 and 3, uses Big Chill for the first time and names him. Could lead into Bloodcrow Killer investigation? *Shidosae's voice actor, Anthony Ingruber. *Tarots: **Sif: The Magician **Krystof: The Fool **Jamie: The World **Abel: Judgement **Katie: Strength **Edward: Wheel of Fortune **Murphy: The Hierophant **Heretic: The Devil **Josh: The Chariot **Anna: The Empress **Black Comet: The Tower *Personality Tests: **Murphy **Josh *Alphamatrix Scrolling Order: **Cannonbolt **Heatblast **Echo Echo **Fasttrack **Diamondhead **Four Arms **AmpFibian **Big Chill **Ninjace **Chromastone **Lodestar **Spitter **Archangel **Armodrillo **Atomix **Water Hazard so you know how Josh kills people, even if innocent I think i'm going to slow that down a bit and just turn "people" into humans he doesn't kill any other species unless they're evil or out to get him and the reason is, he actually hates Earth he hates humans he spent 11 years on Earth and was tortured I have an interrogation scene idea in Unity Day after he's captured Sif asks him if he's so filled with good intentions, why does he kill people and he shows a burn mark on the back of his neck that hasn't fully healed "This one right here came from Earth. And many more like it. I'd think you would know a thing or two about deadbeat fathers" He never felt remorse for humans because humans never felt remorse for him that makes him killing one of the slaves in Season 2 more impactful He thought he had control over himself but when he harmed someone else that was innocent he starts to contemplate everything We can say that Father Merchant has 2 daughters who both have cancer or some other illness and since the American healthcare system is fucked He started an empire of drugs, weapons and human trafficking to pay for his daughters its like a reverse breaking bad It's still an understandable reason tho He doesn't want anyone to die but if he had to choose between the suffering of the city or his daughters, he'll choose his daughters that's his mindset So there's a point in the show that we make, a large part of Sif doesn't do heroics out of the goodness of his heart but in-show we haven't actually shown that selfish side of him And an idea would be two important scenes to be placed that fully embrace the idea that he is selfish in some capacity First scene would be between Sif and Murphy I imagine, Murphy invites him out to this social thing and Sif really doesn't wanna go introverted person and all And because he doesn't, he actively goes out and stops some crime not because it was his plan but because he didn't wanna go to this thing And the second scene would be Anna inviting him out to a movie or whatever but there's a crime in progress and he chooses Anna over the crime ---- "1. Episode 2 really depicts Murphy as a control freak of sorts and if we're gonna keep heading in that direction, what scenarios can we do where that's shown even more. Nothing too extreme tho 2. A thing I thought of since obviously prior to the series finale, Sif is not willing to die or sacrifice himself and maybe somewhere like the S2 opener (and lots of other places too) we can have that be known. Like, the villain says something about sacrifice and he fully admits to not wanting to die" ---- I have an idea for the season finale's flashback Sif at his old job a year prior to the series starting the one he said he'll never forgive them for just to make it come full circle mentioned in season/series premier, shown in season finale idk where he would work at but my idea is that he was possibly mugged and his boss didn't give a shit and told him to keep working on the same day or cut his pay because he was mugged idfk Actually, i'm getting a clear picture he was mugged outside the place he worked at which attracted negative attention and his boss cut his pay because of it I made it a mugging because 1. It can't be too slow of a flashback because a lot of this is one giant action setpiece 2. A mugging can help give incentive as to why he went out to help people and be more heroic, he was helpless at one point and he didn't wanna be helpless again If we're going with generic fastfood restaurant as a place he worked at, it's so tempting to have the name of the restaurant have a "Hot", "Fire" or "Chili" as a pun on the episode title The Noah/Sif scene in the penultimate of Season 3. Beats include: *Noah saying he tried to save his mother but he just couldn't. *Noah telling Sif that he doesn't think he's evil and admires him. *Noah telling Sif about a story when he was younger, that he would sing "Under My Skin" by Frank Sinatra. *Noah telling Sif that he kept him alive in case of a contingency that his plan failed. ---- The Sif/Geza scene in Episode 5. Answered questions: *What the Galactic Union is. *What the Order of Eseraga is. *Who Josh is and the lies that he's power hungry. *Sif explaining how the trix got to him. *Geza explaining that the prison was just a test. *Geza telling him that he can keep the watch until they locate Josh using their satellite spaceship. Renovations Black Comet Around the year 1502 (A little over 500 years ago), Na'wel Maren was a family man. He had a wife, a son and a stable life. This all changed when the Galactic Union invaded his home planet, Wyn. This was because of the vast resources that the planet had, both in materials and in wildlife. Among the first siege, Na'wel's family were slaughtered whilst he himself was at work, as he was part of a mining colony. When Na'wel had finally reached home, he had been ambushed and abducted. He was sent to a spaceship as a prisoner, along with his fellow friends and species. Na'wel himself was forced to be a lab rat for G.U. experiments on biological weapons. The experiments had been carried out for months and instead of killing him, it had mutated his genes to go in his favor. The mutation gave him an enhanced healing factor, which included a longer longevity and possibly even immortality. Eventually, when the programs were shut down, all the people experimented were killed with the exception of Na'wel himself, who as mentioned, was practically immortal. He was thrown in an inescapable prison for about a hundred years. No hope seemed possible for Na'wel, who was trapped in the dark with no one but himself. In a twist of fate, he was rescued by Sierra Brunhilde, who saw the potential he had and was set free with the knowledge of the Barikan prophecy and the burden of saving the world from the looming threat. He had spent the next 400 years as a drifter, simply waiting and plotting for what was to come. He had lived his life with a concealed identity and moved around from planet to planet. Khoros is a notable example of a planet he hid in, because most of the planet was considered dangerous and uninhabitable, which was perfect for someone like Na'wel who basically couldn't die. The most notable planet he hid on was Flors Verdance. At a stage of his life, he seemed hopeless and depressed. Depressed that the life he knew was over and the burden that was stacked on him did not help him at all. One day, Flors Verdance was faced with an extinction level event. A very large black comet was approaching the planet, ready to radiate and destroy it. Na'wel saw this and knew that he was the only thing that could stop it as fast as possible as it was approaching very quickly. The natives on Flors Verdance had launched him as per his request to the comet and ended up completely halting and destroying it before it reached the planet. Although Na'wel did stop it and survive, there was a catch. His entire skin had been covered by a black, rocky layer that couldn't be removed. The natives had given him the nickname Black Comet as he refused to give his real name. This event would forever change his life and had given him a sense of purpose. It gave him inspiration. As Na'wel Maren, he felt weak but as Black Comet, he was a savior. He was a savior to the natives on Flors Verdance and one day, soon enough, he will be a savior to the universe itself. He had spent his life going from planet to planet, observing and waiting for the day when he's needed. Paint It Black for Black Comet